Lagos Episode 14
= Episode Summary = Before the run: In the news, we hear that a large portion of the local crops are being destroyed, and only Aztechnology seems safe. Could nanites be involved? Captain Jack gets a call from Dr. Raoul Menendez, who we met at the Yoruba palace in Ethay. He wants us to meet someone for a job, and he provides a matrix address to meet. Dr. Menendez works for aquisitions for Aztechnology, mainly working with antiquities. The matrix site looks like a scene from a vampire movie, a castle with a moat. Inside, it is more like the lair of a mad scientist, complete with the scientist himself in the basement. The man is Armando Jimenez. He claims to represent the Primorsk Shipping company (Prisco) and he has a problem with the Apapa port master. He has a cargo ship, the Zemchung, which contains 20 freight containers of non-volatile but perishable medical supplies with their own refrigeration units. The port master has siezed the cargo and won't release it. He wants us to collect the cargo and move it by train to his recovery team, outside of Lagos. We research Armando and his company, and learn that Armando is linked to 2 different companies: Prescott pharmaceuticals and Prisco. He's not well known in Lagos, is an Atzlan native and is known to be magically active. He has no family. Something seems suspicious about Prescott Pharmaceuticals and we learn that is is a front for something else, possibly a way to ship chemical or biological weapons. Armando wants us to use a distraction technique. He suggests that there is a warehouse nearby with high security around it, that the port master seems particularly interested in holding secure. If we provided a fake attack on that, then he would probably move his security details to protect it. When Dr. Pie does an astral flyby, he glitches and discovers there is at least 1 dragon involved. Valkriss contacts Yewande to get the name of a particularly vile Igbo, someone the Daughters wouldn't miss if he disappeared. Yewande suggests Kanu, who is using the name of the Igbo lightning god. The person using the name is an ork, rumored to hang out in Festac Town. Captain Jack fakes some documents, saying that the weapon to end the Igbo-Yoruba war is being held at the warehouse. He then contacts Kanu and sells the information. During the interaction, Kanu's followers try to get a ritual sample but Captain Jack notices and recovers it. Also, 3 spirits tail him. Dr. Pie manages to get rid of 2 of them, and they lose the third by using the concealment power. Since the weapon is supposedly only to be kept at the warehouse for 24 hours, the team camps out at the SS Lollipop and waits for action. At about 2 AM, the guards leave the seized ship and head for the warehouse. We hear gunfire in the distance. The team takes over the ship, encountering little resistance from the crew. Despite attempting to look over the freight containers, the team can't figure out what is inside without opening them, something they decide not to do. The team moves the shipment, using Captain Jack's machine sprite. The train sets off and things seem to be going very smoothly until they pass through a region with electronic jamming. Ahead on the tracks, there is a large gasoline tanker. Beside it, the team sees the illusion of an old man kneeling by the semi, trying to fix a tire. Dr. Pie notices that there is an aspected background count in the area, and thinks it is some sort of tribal magic that he isn't familiar with, possibly Yoruba. Chloe tries to shoot the tanker part of the truck but some white powder escapes the side of the truck. During the following fight, illusions abound, convincing some members of the team they face a tank, a helicopter, a sandworm and a train heading down the track towards us. Chloe and Captain Jack are their usual effective selves in combat. Valkriss struggles to maintain control of her drones against a hacker, and Dr. Pie argues with his spirit about whether the illusions are real. We learn that the tanker contained a load of salt and that our attackers were well-trained Yoruba. Valkriss takes the truck, the load of salt and the gear from the attackers (5 each of: AK 47s with gas vent 1 and smartlink, scorched full-armored jackets, 2 doses of Jaz combat drugs). We complete the mission and get paid. without learning what the contents of the truck are. Loot: * A tanker full of salt. * 5 each of: ** AK 47s with gas vent 1 and smartlink ** Scorched full armored jackets ** 2 doses of Jaz combat drugs = Quotes = Captain: Are you mice or are you men? The crew: Which one will live to see tomorrow? Captain: The mice. The Crew: That's what we are then. = People met = * Yewande (LayShad) * Armando Jimenez - Our Johnson = Places visited = = Rewards = *5 Karma each (+1 MVP for Captain Jack and Adebola) * 12000 nuyen